Memories: A Christmas OneShot
by Ahmiri
Summary: Tohru was forbidden from buying any of the Sohmas Christmas presents, but when she sees a gift that's just too perfect for Yuki, she can't resist.


**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas one-shot as the title clearly states. My response when first looking at the finished product for this was (and I quote): Ick. In other words, I'm pretty sure this isn't my best work. *shrugs* Even so, I hope you enjoy it. Yukiru implied, but not obvious. Okay, maybe a little. Mua ha ha! Okay also, I was recently made admin of a Yuki RP page on Facebook. Squee! Makes me happy! It's the one with 3,700+ fans and with his name spelled as "Souma". Yeah. That's me if you're active there. Well, there are three other admins but I don't see much of them. :( **

**Dedication: Sho Katsuga this is for you. I don't think you read Yukiru, but hey. You made my year and I promise that I will stay in character and make the fan count reach 4,000! :) **

**And to Koneko the Yuki hater on Facebook: Keep your bashing to yourself. Just because you can't see Yuki's beautiful character doesn't mean you have to express your disapointment of that fact to everyone else who understands the strength and wonder of Yuki's fantastic character. No matter how much you scream at me, I don't care. I love him and you can't stop that! :( **

**OfAmethystEyes: I've been at war with this person for the last week. Bleh.**

**Yuki: I don't think a Christmas story is the place to express your frustration though... Just a thought.**

**OfAmethystEyes: I know, I know. Just defending your good name. Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket or its beautiful characters *cough* Yuki *cough* and all rights go to the amazing Takaya-sensei and her angsty mind that comes up with all that wonderful angsty back story. I only write angst that you created first and someday I'm sending you fan mail and going to a signing. Until then, Takaya-sensei, know that on Thanksgiving when we went around the table I was thankful for your mind and whatever muse brought Fruits Basket and Yuki into being. *sniff* Thank you!**

**Yuki: What a long disclaimer! What is this? Fan mail or fan fiction?**

**OfAmethystEyes: Both.**

Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani were almost finished with their shopping for the annual Christmas cookie making party. Kyoko has started it during their junior high years and they'd continued it every year since.

"That's it, right?" Uotani asked, peeking into the bags of ingredients they'd bought so far.

Tohru gave everything a second glance as well. "I think so." She checked the list they'd brought, her eyes scanning downward until she gave a nod of satisfaction.

Hanajima was holding onto the sprinkles and had already had a few herself. "Shall I take them home with me, since we're making them at my house tomorrow?"

"Ah! Do you want help carrying them there, Hana-chan?" Tohru didn't want her friend having to do all of the work.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry about me." Hanajima took the plastic bags from Uo and Tohru and with a small wave and a flutter of her cloak, headed off towards the train station for home.

"Well, I suppose I should start home as well. Dad'll be waiting for me to make supper," Uo said. "You'll be all right getting home, right?"

Tohru nodded. "Yuki-kun is waiting for me at the train station. He said he'd be there at five thirty unless I called for him to be there earlier."

"But it's only five. You still have half an hour! Why don't I wait with you until he comes?" Uo didn't like leaving Tohru by herself; she was far too accepting and open to other people for it to be safe.

"I'll be fine, I promise! I have to get some other shopping done before then anyway," Tohru assured her. "I wouldn't want you to be late getting home because of me."

Uo still looked a little unsure, but eventually conceded and made her way home as well.

Tohru wrapped her scarf more securely around her neck and began walking aimlessly through the shopping district. She didn't actually have any more shopping to do, but she hadn't wanted her friend to be in trouble. Not long after she started she saw a display of photo albums and stopped, staring at one in particular. It was blue with the kanji for memory embossed in silver on the cover.

It made her think of Hatori and Kana, Momiji and his family, but it also made her think of that day when Yuki had first told her about memory suppression and how Akito might decide that she wouldn't be allowed to keep her memories. He'd seemed so sad to think that she'd have to forget them.

Suddenly, she had an idea. An electronic bell sounded as she entered, and one of the employees quickly came over to her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I'd like to know how much that photo album is. The blue one."

The young man picked it up and quickly used his scanner. Looking back up at her, he said, "21,600 yen, tax included."

Tohru nodded. She did have enough left over after the cookie ingredients and it was Christmas. Although she'd been forbidden from buying any of the Sohmas presents for Christmas, she _wanted_ to get this for Yuki. Somehow… she felt that it was something he'd truly appreciate.

Without much more thought she paid for the photo album and left with the bag holding her purchase clutched close to her chest. She made it to the train station at five thirty-five and found Yuki right where he said he'd be. She smiled, about to wave and call his name, but then stopped realizing that her gift to him wasn't quite complete yet.

She glanced around, found what she was looking for, and then ran up to him. "Yuki-kun! Come with me!"

"Eh? Honda-san, what're you doing?"

Tohru took his hand and led him over to the arcade she'd spotted. Yuki looked even more confused. Tohru wasn't really the type to get excited about an arcade, so why was she taking him here? "Um… Honda-san?"

"There's something I'd like to do with you here, okay?" It was a brief explanation but it would have to do for now. There was loud music playing and the sounds of all the games meshed together in one bizarre sound.

Yuki was officially confused. What could Tohru possibly want to do in a place like this? He'd never been in an arcade and he doubted she had either. Some people, mostly girls, were giving him odd looks and all the noise was making him strangely nervous.

"Over here," Tohru said, pulling him to a photo booth. "I'd like to get a picture with you, Yuki-kun."

"All right, but can I ask why?" Yuki was still confused. Wouldn't his camera at home be just as sufficient as this? But, well… whatever she wanted was fine with him.

"Not yet. You'll see though, I promise." Tohru smiled and got into the booth with him, closing the black curtain behind them. She couldn't help but blush a little when she realized just how small a space it was and how close she was sitting to Yuki. She'd have to be careful so he wouldn't transform.

The screen prompted them to insert 1,200 yen which Yuki insisted he pay. _3… 2… 1…_ A series of flashes went off, nearly blinding them both at first. After about twenty seconds the machine spit out a strip of pictures, which Tohru instantly took and showed to Yuki.

"That first one is terrible," he said, laughing a little. Both of them looked a little shocked even though their eyes were closed because of the flash.

"Oh, but I do like the rest of them." Tohru couldn't help but giggle. Then, she took the photo album out of the bag where it had been on her lap, putting the photo strip in the first page before closing it and handing it to Yuki.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki-kun." She couldn't stop herself from blushing again. "I know you asked me not to get you anything, but I thought you could keep memories in here. Memories are precious and I want you to be able to keep yours nearby and safe."

Yuki didn't know what to say for a moment. It was such a thoughtful gift; something he'd never have guessed he wanted, but now that he held it in his hands knew that it was already precious to him. "Honda-san… Thank you. I- I've actually never been given a Christmas present before. But you shouldn't have spent your money on me. I didn't even get you anything." He'd wanted to. He'd almost bought something, but then realized it would make her feel terrible for not getting him anything. He'd have to buy something the next day.

"Ah! You don't have to! I mean, I just saw this and I thought of you so—"

Yuki put a finger to her lips. "And I'm very grateful to you. Which is why I'm going to return the favor as soon as I get the chance. For now though…" He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips over the smooth skin of her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Honda-san."

**I promise this AN will not be as long as the first. I swear on the lives of my happy pet rats. Anyway, remember how I thought this story was "ick"? I'm really hoping that it isn't, but I don't know that unless you review and tell me what you thought! Your review is your Christmas preseent to me, okay? Think of it that way. If it was "ick" I want you to tell me! If it wasn't, I want to know that too! **

**By the way, on the 25th I will be the proud owner of the Yuki Sohma poly-resin figure. All 4.9 inches of him! How I've waited for this day... *cries* I _will _hug you, Yuki-kun.**


End file.
